A Royal Screw Up
by BlackFoxInSocks
Summary: Sometimes we hurt the people closest to us without even realizing it. Shelma in later chapters. Rated T for language and adult themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Moonlight filtered though the windows of the palace and engulfed the stone walkways. The shuffling sound of feet echoed throughout the hallway of the old castle as the scruffy man paced back and forth lost in his own thoughts. He was very reluctant to be live bait once again, but there was also something adding to his nervousness. Perhaps it was because this time they were in charge of ridding a ghost in a royal kingdom. They were used to chasing monsters in old broken down amusement parks...not something like this! It was a privilege in itself just to set foot in the ancient castle and he felt even more pressure not to screw things up.

Sounds of approaching footsteps snapped him from his thoughts, they were coming from the corridor.

_That's probably just the guards making their nightly rounds.. _Shaggy inquired.

He decided to quietly slip into his room to avoid any questions. Even though they had been welcomed as guests in the kingdom the guards were still keeping a watchful eye on them.

A few moments later he heard a knock on the door.

"Shaggy?" The voice asked softly.

"Princess Alora? Is that you?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. May I come in?"

Shaggy's eyes grew wide as he opened the door. The princess was standing before him in a silky robe that hugged her curves perfectly; her golden hair laying softly on her shoulders. He gulped nervously when he noticed how low the robe dipped into her chest, he tried desperately not to stare when she came into his room.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you so late and I hope this doesn't seem inappropriate," She lowered her voice at the sight of Scooby passed out on the bed.

"Like, no it's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway.." He looked down at his hands and pretended to study them.

"I know. I couldn't help but notice you were pacing the hallways. I'll admit I haven't slept well since this ghost in the iron mask has starting showing his face," She let out a sigh and walked to the window and seemed to forget where she was for a moment.

The room fell silent except for the muffled sound of Scooby snoring. Shaggy shifted uncomfortably. _Should I say something? _

She slowly turned back to face him, the desperation in her eyes fading.

"I know you can help me. That's why I asked you and your friends here… I believe in you. I can imagine you are nervous and I don't blame you. We are dealing with something very dangerous here…. Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

He nodded, feeling slightly bashful.

"Don't be afraid Shaggy...It will work out. I know you deal with this stuff all the time."

_More than I would like.._

"Sometimes when I can't sleep I like to take a stroll and let my mind wander, it usually helps me relax and go to sleep. But this time I saw you were doing the same thing and I figured a little reassurance would do us both some good" She stifled a yawn, "But I suppose I should try to get some sleep and you should too! We have a big day ahead of us; I'll see you tomorrow just as we planned. Goodnight." A soft smile was painted on her lips as she spoke, she cast him a final glace before leaving.

Shaggy sat on the bed feeling stunned.

_What just happened?_

He never imagined he would be solving a mystery for someone of royalty, let alone have a princess acknowledge him like that!

_Was she coming on to me? _He mused at the thought and laughed _Yeah right…in my dreams maybe.._

Down the hall Velma was returning to her room from the bathroom when she spotted Princess Alora leaving Shaggy's room; she quickly slipped back around the comer so she wouldn't be seen.

"_What was she doing in his room this late at night..and why was she dressed like THAT?"_ Velma pressed her back against the wall and sank to the ground, she felt her stomach twist with jealously.

**To Be Continued** **… **

**A/N: Yes…this story might appear to be a Shaggy/OC fanfic, but its not. Don't worry! ;) There will be some Shelma in later chapters! Tell me what you think! Reviews are always nice :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Velma, that's ridiculous! There's no way something is going on between the princess and Shaggy! If anything I'd be more worried about her stealing Fred from me," Daphne scowled at the thought, but Velma just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..but isn't it a little weird that she was in his room so late at night?"

"No..they were probably just going over the game plan for today or she was making sure he wouldn't chicken out. And besides it paid off!"

She motioned to the huge dining hall they were in as they all celebrated the capture of the 'ghost.' It turned out to be Alora's younger sister Melanie. She desperately wanted the thrown and the only way she could get it was by making sure her sister never married. She would chase off every prince that stepped foot in the castle. The plan of having Shaggy pretend to be a prince worked perfectly and they soon captured Melanie.

Velma wasn't convinced as easily as Daphne, after all if Alora had no interest in Shaggy why was she still glued by his side so much? She watched them from across the room with irritation starting to boil inside. They sat at a table together surrounded by people, Alora would whisper in Shaggy's ear and they would both laugh.

Velma felt even more sick and looked away. _Maybe this is my own fault…maybe if I had gotten the courage to just tell Shaggy how I feel he wouldn't be flirting with someone else right in front of me. But then...who am I kidding. Why would he want me when he could have THAT! A fucking princess.._

Velma was started by something nudging her hand.

"Oh Scooby, its you." She didn't try to hide the sorrow in her voice, and Scooby noticed too.

"R'hats r'wrong Relma?"

Velma let out a sigh and glanced at Shaggy again. Scooby followed her gaze.

"'R'its recause r'of her r'isn't it?" He was talking about Alora.

Velma was surprised that Scooby caught on so quickly but she wasn't sure how to respond so she just nodded. Scooby looked at her with sad eyes and nuzzled her hand.

Suddenly an idea hit her. "Hmm…Scooby maybe you could tell Shaggy to come over here. Tell him I want to talk to him."

_Now hopefully I can just distract him and keep those two apart for the rest of the time we are here. _She sighed_. And maybe I should really consider telling him how I feel.._

Scooby nodded and bounced through the crowd to Shaggy. She watched as Shaggy started making his was to her. Her stomach started to twist at the thought of telling him. _What if he laughs? What if he doesn't feel the same? _Paranoia started to swirl inside her head.

"Like hey Velms. What's up?"

"Nothing really," She took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about something…" She hesitated. _You already started…don't stop now! "_I can't help but notice that you and the princess have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah? Like, isn't it awesome! I never thought anyone high class would want to hang out with a guy like me!" He laughed and had his usual goofy grin on his face. "Although I don't think I look half bad dressed as a prince" He ran his hands down the suit he was still wearing.

"But that's not what I mean Shaggy…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Its just...I think the princess has a thing for you. But I…" Velma cringed as the words fell from her mouth and stopped herself from finishing.

Shaggy shifted uncomfortably, "Like, that's silly Velma! Its not like anything is going to happen. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon anyway. But, like, I promised I wouldn't be away long so I better get back over there."

Velma silently cursed herself as she watched him walk away; she didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt. More than anything she just wanted to go back in her room and curl up in bed. At least they would be leaving tomorrow, how much could happen between them in such a short period?

_Nothing I hope. _

The day had passed quickly and slowly the party had died down. There were a few remaining people left in the dining hall, along with Scooby and the gang.

Alora pressed her lips to Shaggy's ear causing him to shiver, "I have something very important I want to show you" she whispered.

He looked at her confused and surprised. She lightly tugged his hand and they slipped away without being noticed. "Follow me."

_But what about Fred, Daphne, and Velma? And Scooby? _Apprehension start to prickle inside and he felt his mouth go dry. _What's going on? _

They walked in silence until they reached a huge wooden door with guards standing on each side, Alora nodded at them and motioned for Shaggy to go inside.

Shaggy stared in awe; the room was huge! A master bed sat perfectly center in the room draped with a lacy canopy; a cozy fireplace took the opposite end of the room. There was even a chandelier that filled the room with tiny sparkles of reflecting light.

"Like, this is your bedroom, isn't it?" There was no hiding the amazement in his voice, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Please have a seat Shaggy and make yourself feel comfortable. I know I have much explaining to do."

Shaggy took a seat on the loveseat and Alora sat next to him. She gave him a look and he winced at the pain in her eyes.

"You know, finding out that my sister had been the one behind this whole ghost nonsense hurt me more than I let on," She began, speaking in a very hushed tone. "I've never felt more betrayed. It was because of her that I could never truly be happy. Her greed for power was more important than her own sister! She never let me get close to anyone. There was one prince I had cared very deeply about…I knew he was the one. But after she chased him off with her stupid ghost getup he will never set foot here again." The last part came out as a sob.

Shaggy awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Like, It's okay princess. Now that she is gone you can move on…and you'll be able to find someone else who makes you happy."

He bit his lip, _I really hope I'm helping! But I don't know what else to say…_

Alora wiped the tear that fell down her cheek and looked at him with a tender smile, "You're right Shaggy. You are a very sweet guy and I always knew there was something special about you from the moment we met"

His eyes grew wide as she leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips..

**To Be Continued ….**


End file.
